


Drug Dealer + Sound Mixer

by JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)



Series: Advent Calendar Gift Fics [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mac as a DJ, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Undercover, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter
Summary: Slight crossover with Bravetown, in which Mac goes undercover as a DJ to try and catch a drug dealer operating out of a nightclub...





	Drug Dealer + Sound Mixer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



It’s not that Jack’s not into loud music. He’s been to live Metallica, AC/DC and Aerosmith concerts, so this club, with the headache-inducing lights and pounding bass, doesn’t really faze him in the slightest. 

No, it’s the completely unintelligible, screeching music blaring from the speakers. He can’t make out the words in between turntable screeches and strange sound effects.  _ Good thing the kid’s the undercover DJ, not me.  _ Somehow Mac knows what people like to dance to. He claims he wasn’t a wild kid in college by any means, but Jack figures he’s been to at least a couple school parties. 

In any case, the crowd likes him, which means the club owner likes him, which gets them inside and hopefully a lead on the illegal drug shipments that are leaving this place. Drugs he purposefully laces with something much stronger than advertised, something that either hooks its users fast, or in the case of over a dozen LA teens, has left them dead hours after ingesting it. 

The problem is, that this particular dealer likes making sure his employees won’t turn on him by getting  _ them  _ hooked on his merchandise. It’s pretty much a condition of employment for everyone but bouncers like Jack, who have to be at the top of their game, and the bartenders, who can’t afford to be sloppy. But the waitresses, and the DJ, and the other people behind the scenes, all of them are encouraged, rather persuasively, to accept the “free supply” that Merill offers his employees.

They know for a fact, based on the drugs Mac was handed, and promptly swapped for the fake sugar pills Bozer made, that the drugs given to the employees aren’t laced with the heavier substance. Merill knows it kills, and he must not be willing to risk having the deaths directly connected to his establishment. Which means Mac has to win this guy’s trust enough to get allowed into the heart of the business.

Merill’s handing out fresh packets tonight, and Jack reaches into his pocket for the bag containing Bozer’s sugar pills. Mac’s done well at faking the effects of the “molly” so far, he’s played energetic, excited, overstimulated well. Probably because in a place like this at least one of those is true. Jack wonders sometimes if the kid would test on the autism spectrum somewhere, with his ability to hyperfixate and his strange obsession with random specific knowledge. And the lack of normal social skills. 

He carefully slips the envelope onto the turntable when he walks past the DJ booth on his way to the employees lounge. Mac slips it under the table quickly. He’s grinning, but sweaty. Tonight’s been rough, there was a dance at the local high school and the kids are pouring in from there, requesting a lot of fast, heavily mixed songs. 

Jack spends his fifteen minute break chatting up one of the other bouncers, whose tattoos tell him this guy either was or still is a cartel member. He might be one of Merill’s inside men. Unfortunately the guy’s tight-lipped, and Jack gets nowhere with him, other than his favorite brand of cigarettes and the greyhounds to bet on this weekend at an illegal track out of town.

When he goes back inside, there’s something different about the music. Mac tends to approach even song mixing with an almost mathematical precision. It’s not that he doesn’t follow the beat and flow of the wong, it’s just that it feels almost too perfect. Now, the music is a little looser, there’s less of Mac’s normal control.

Jack glances at the kid when he walks past and heads for the stairs. Mac looks even more strung out than he was before, sweat dripping off his hair, his hands moving almost frantically. Jack frowns, Mac’s hands are trembling slightly. The kid doesn’t  _ do  _ that. He was an EOD tech, that’s not normal for him...

“Reiner!” Someone yells. “ Your break’s over.”

Jack reacts instinctively to his cover name, climbing down from the catwalk to where his partner’s waiting for him. The other bouncer looks a bit frustrated. Jack knows the guy’s got a chick waiting for him to go on break.

“Alright, man, go on.” Jack tries to keep his attention on the door and the crowd, but the music is getting even less controlled...and then it stops. He looks up, just in time to see Mac stumble back from the turntable, one hand moving weakly as if he’s trying to brush something off his face. And then his foot goes through the gap in the floor where a ladder leads up, and he tumbles down, down…

Jack’s at his side seconds after he hits the ground. He doesn’t care if this blows their cover, because all he can think is that the kid’s been made, and that somehow someone slipped him the laced drugs.  _ What if he ends up like one of those kids in the morgue? _

Jack doesn’t leave the kid’s side the whole way to the hospital. He waits with Mac while the doctors run blood tests, is the first to know when they discover that apparently the only thing that happened was that Mac, exhausted, dehydrated, and distracted, mixed up the faked drugs with the real ones.  

The kid doesn’t react well to any drugs, period. Something like this... Most people don’t have quite as severe side effects from molly, but Mac gets loopy on over-the-counter painkillers. 

Jack can only wait and watch while the hospital staff hook up an IV and wait for the drug to flush itself out of Mac’s body. At some point Matty and Bozer and Riley show up, but Jack’s barely aware of their presence. He feels detached, floating, like he’s the one high on something. 

It’s hours before Mac blinks awake, and when Jack squeezes his hand a little tighter, he glances up. “What happened?” He looks genuinely confused. “I was okay, and then everything got too much. It was too loud, Jack, I couldn’t think. It was too bright.”

“You got the fakes mixed up with Merill’s drugs.” Jack says quietly. “I take it you’ve never gotten high before.”

“There was one time in college, by mistake…” Mac says. “Didn’t feel like that though.” 

“Really?”

“Made nitrous oxide in the lab and the hood vents weren’t working properly. The prof was pissed.”

Jack shakes his head. Only Mac could “accidentally” get high in college with a  _ science experiment. _ He has to admit that wasn’t the situation he expected at all. “Well, let’s try not to do it again, shall we?”

Mac nods. “Sorry I messed it up.”

Jack shakes his head. They’ll deal with all the repercussions later. All he can think for now is that Mac is going to be okay, and that’s all that matters now. 


End file.
